Tea Party
by emmeline08
Summary: "What were you doing?" Levi practically ordered. "Tea party." "At seven in the evening?" he said drily. A possessive Levi and a confused reader.


AUTHORS NOTE:

A very short fic that I just thought of out of the blue.

Just for clarification, you are one of the few nobles that Levi respects and cares about.

With Eren sitting in front of me, freshly brewed tea and sweets were placed in the table. We were both chatting as snacks of different variety were served.

"Ah, thank you Lady for inviting me."

"Oh please, I should be the one thanking you for making this possible in the first place!"

"No need to thank me!" he raised his hands in front of him, "it's part of my duty to serve you."

I sighed, "don't be so formal around me, Eren. It makes me feel like you only did this because I ordered you to."

"What?" Eren gave me a scandalized look, "no, I really am happy to be here!"

I stirred the cup in my hand pondering, "you know," I drawled, "you could actually get in trouble from Levi, no?"

This gave Eren a moment of panic, oh the poor boy, "Yes! If he finds out, he'll have me doing stable duty for a week!"

I laughed, "Well look at the bright side, you're already here anyway, there's no turning back now!" I sliced a piece of cake for him, urging him to eat more.

A few minutes passed as we ate and talked about the members of the survey corps, about their quirky habits and any interesting story that we could find. Eren was too much of a gentle and sweet person, as Eren told me that he had planned this tea party to thank me for saving his life at the clutches of Levi-buchou. He insists that I am one of the few people who could actually talk sense to Levi which I quickly dismiss as him just respecting me for being a noble.

"But he doesn't respect just anyone," he mumbled thoughtfully, "you have to earn it from Levi-buchou."

I raised an eyebrow at that not knowing how to react. Over thinking anything about Levi related will only leave me confused and frustrated. The guy has been trying to control my movements ever since I got here! From telling me to eat with him at his table to sleeping at the room beside mine, I confronted him about it and all he said was to stop being bratty and just do as he says. The nerve of him.

Still, I was afraid of him. I knew with a few choice words he could destroy me in an instant. He has a tight grip on my heart after all, and stupidly I was the one who gave it to him freely. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I barely even know anything about the man. Dismissing the topic I took a bite of the cake in front of me.

"This is too good!" I moaned aloud as the sweet taste of the caramel blended well with the coffee flavored caked. This cake is too sinful!

Eren looked panicked as he raised his hands, "Ah please not so loud, Levi-buchou might hear us!"

I raised my hand to my mouth as I can't stop moaning at the sweet delicacy of the cake, "mou, but I can't help it!"

The door suddenly opened in a loud bang, and there as if on cue stood Levi. He looked murderous as he pointedly looked between Eren and me, and then at the sweets laid at the table, and the expression on his face slackened a bit,

"Can't help what?" but he still looked pissed off.

"Ah, Levi!" I stood in respect while Eren went full salute as both of us blushed profusely by the sudden intrusion.

Levi looked contemplating as he regarded the two of us together.

'Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.' I chanted in to myself. What was I scared about anyway? It's not like he was really going to kill us.

Not standing the tense air, and remembering the question at hand, I nervously pulled the cake in front of me and offered it to him, "you should try the cake, Levi."

Great, even in my ears it sounded like terrible nonsense. The tension is definitely getting into my head! Levi continued ignoring me as he regarded Eren with disdain. Not knowing what else to do and seeming as if Levi wasn't in to take a bit anyway, I settled the cake back to the table.

After what seemed like an eternity Levi barked at Eren to leave. I felt sorry about the boy as he doggedly left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Levi in tense and awkward silence.

"You sure you don't want a slice?" I closed my eyes in horror of what I just said. Ack, I should drown at such awful small talk that I was making!

"What were you doing?" Levi pointedly ignored my question.

"Tea party."

"At seven in the evening?" he said drily.

Not knowing how to react quickly, and never being good at grace under pressure, I reacted only at the important matter at hand, "please don't be mad at Eren, having a tea party was all my idea!" Of course I covered for Eren, it wouldn't help his chances by admitting that it was all his plan.

He sighed irritably "stop worrying about that brat, I wasn't planning anything anyway."

And just like that the usual awkward silence befell between us. I concentrated hard on looking anywhere but at his direction, just being with him is too intense making me feel so conscious about myself. Which is mostly his fault anyway because of his hard stare. I pushed myself to look at this face, and I was surprised at the sight that I saw, his eyes were so emotional and conflicted that I can practically feel him drilling questions towards me.

Too mesmerized and with our eyes still locked in place I didn't even notice Levi suddenly walk towards me, grab me by the waist and pull me into a very tight embrace.

'What's going on?' I could feel myself blushing profusely, his embrace was too hard and too possessive, and it felt as if he was trying to diminish every space between us. I can hardly breathe as he pulled me harder to his chest.

I could feel his bangs on my temple as he slowly touched our cheeks together, gently rubbing them together in soft caress. I never once imagined that such a simple gesture could feel so intimate! My whole body instantly went sensitive to his whole touch, making me more aware of how close together we both were. My breath quickened and my cheeks burned at the soft ministrations he was making.

All the while his hands were slowly roaming my back, his fingers digging at my dress. Slowly his strong hands went up and down at my back, leaving a trail of fire and sparks in my skin. It was as if he was memorizing the shape of my body. I felt his fingers intertwine with the ribbons, and fumble with them for a second. I shivered in anticipation of what's to come. I felt him breathe out on my ear, as dirty thoughts entered my mind and a traitorous moan escaped my lips.

And just as I thought I couldn't handle this intimate Levi anymore he suddenly let go and turned his back at me, went straight to the door, leaving me there stunned and blushing all over. It was just a hug but it felt as if he had just done scandalous things to me!

"This place better be fucking spotless by tomorrow." He said gruffly. And just like that he left without even turning back.

 _Respect my ass!_

Just a very short fic! Could be a scene in any LevixReader fan fic really :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
